Remembering A Warrior
by 65InuyKaglover620
Summary: Just a sad one shot I did for Sango.


The sky was dark with the threat of rain and the air was cooler for this time of year. Miroku quoted that this was Buddha's way of mourning the loss of a great person. For the group of friends this was still the day they all hated to see come, but one that could not be avoided. Her death was that of old age like all humans, however in these times one was fortunate to live to this age. Their two daughters stood close as tears of sorrow rolled down their now grown faces. Their son held himself strong, but as they laid his mother to rest beneath the ground. Even he could not keep the tears from falling, as three men covered the box that held his mother. InuYasha felt she deserved to be honored with the gift. And surprised many with his love for her to actually make this box for his dear friend to rest in under the cold ground. Of course he had help from his son who was a master wood carver.

Looking down at his own best friend and wife, InuYasha couldn't help but feel guilty about Kagome's gift she received after the birth of their son. 'I never imagined that by our joining and having a child that Kagome would gain part of my lifespan. Now as our friends grow old and die, she remains young and left with only me.' He felt a hand rest upon his shoulder and was surprised to see his now grey haired and slightly balding friend Miroku. InuYasha could only imagine how Kagome felt, after all he knew how close the two women were. In some ways his hanyou life was a curse, forcing him to out live his many friends.

"Thank you InuYasha and to you as well Kenji, for making Sango's burial box. I know she would feel extremely grateful as am I." Miroku knew InuYasha had something bothering him and the wise old monk knew exactly what it was, he gave InuYasha's shoulder a squeeze before he spoke. "There's no need to feel guilty InuYasha, this is the way life is. We are born and after we share our life with others we die. I'm not saying you can't feel sad, just don't feel guilty." He saw InuYasha's expression turn and felt he made his point clear enough for now. Taking a deep breath Miroku smiled. "I remember the first time we came here to the demon slayer's village. Not much has changed, only the fence surrounding this old village has fallen a few places. And now another grave has been added, bringing another member home." Miroku left a tear fall as he smiled saying those words. "I remember how strong and brave she was to rejoin the battle so soon after she was so badly injured."

"She was a true warrior Miroku and a great friend and sister as well." Miroku nodded his agreement to Kagome's words. He knew InuYasha felt guilty that while Kagome continued to age slowly and stay by his side. Meant she would watch as friends faded from this world time and time again. And there was the guilty feeling of Miroku no longer having his wife, while InuYasha still had Kagome. Maybe a lesser man would've held some of this against their best friend and question why fate was so cruel. But Miroku was so much more and was grateful Kagome would at least be able to stay with InuYasha after he was gone too. "I'm glad she joined in the journey to defeat Naraku, and I know she is at peace now with the rest of her family and friends." Kagome continued, as she leaned in closer to InuYasha. He returned her closeness by wrapping his arm around her. Her eyes still red from crying, which added to his angriness. No matter the issue, InuYasha hated to see her cry.

Unlike his father at this age, Kenji had wisdom and seemed to read other's emotions better then themselves. His silver and black hair which was held back in a loose ponytail danced in the wind. Kenji carried his mother and father's features, but still carried more of InuYasha's looks, including doggy ears and golden eyes. Like his father he too fell in love with a human, not to hard to believe it was one of Sango and Miroku's twin daughters. He understood this cruel world and yet knew you cherished each day as if it was your last. Stepping closer to his parents his own wife right beside him was now drying her tears. "Father you're angry I can feel the rage inside you growing. You want to cry and hate yourself for everything that has happened." InuYasha turned to his son and growled a warning not to continue. "Growl all you want father, because I do not fear you or my emotions towards others. You told me once so long ago that real men don't show their tears." Kenji smiled at his mother, knowing full well his father did shed tears at least two times in his lonely life.

"Dammit Kenji, you know this is not the place for this. Don't step on this dogs tail not here and not ever!" A flash of red shined in his eyes for only a second, letting his son know who was stronger. Or was he? InuYasha was half demon just like his son, but strength was not always measured in muscle power. Which scared InuYasha right now, because he knew his son could read him and was ready to break him. This of course was when InuYasha always ran to clear his head, but Kenji told him long ago he was only run away from the problem. "You might be smarter then me son, but you know nothing till you've live a life I have suffered through." InuYasha said with a piercing look towards his son.

Kagome of course intervened on this not so pleasant conversation between father and son. "Please you both know this is not the time or the place to discuss this matter. I'm disappointed in you Kenji, I raised you to respect other's in their times sorrow." Kagome turn to InuYasha next, a sit command felt close to being said. Still Kagome had not said those words in years. "And you InuYasha, is this anyway to behave at some one you thought of as a sister's funeral?" He lowered his head and turned with a "keh!" Not really interested in arguing with his wife.

Kenji bowed to his mother and Miroku before replying. "You're right mother, please will you and Miroku forgive me. I was out of line, but will say Sango does deserve my father's respect as well. He should at least say a few words in her behalf." InuYasha once again growled and Kagome was surely going to sit him this time if he started again. Kenji smiled at his mother, knowing that old look anywhere. "No need to say it mother, I'm sure father knows better." Kagome smiled, proud of her son and how grown up he was. It was then they heard him clear his throat.

Kagome saw the first sign of his hurt as tears gathered in his eyes. She knew her husband thought of Sango as a sister. "You all think you know, but you don't. I visited Sango two nights ago and said my good bye. I...I told her what she meant to me. In the end as I was about to leave, Sango told me I was like a brother to her as well." Reaching up Kagome wiped away a few of his tears. She was proud of her husband and son for being so outspoken and honest. However to see how far her InuYasha had come from the first day she meant him. Made her proud of him more everyday. "I can't stand knowing I'm the lucky bastard that gets to keep my half while Miroku has to go on without his."

Moving in front of InuYasha, Miroku smiled. "Don't feel I'm not lucky my friend, I was cursed to die and never have a life or family. You gave me all of this InuYasha, whether you know it or not. And even if Sango has left this world before me, I don't see any reason for you to think you're luckier then me." Kagome was the one who felt like crying now as she watched InuYasha and Miroku both embrace each other. "Thank you InuYasha and you to Kagome, for allowing me to share so much." As the friends finished their embrace and voice called, Kagome turned and waved as Kohaku and Shippo flew in on Kirara.

"Sorry we're late, I had a few demons interfering on our way here." After Kirara landed gracefully, Kohaku dismounted and gave Miroku a firm hug. "It's good to see everyone again, I'm sure sis is at peace and watching over us." Miroku nodded yes as Kirara transformed before jumping on him. Miroku petted her happily, knowing she would miss Sango most of all. Kohaku had been faraway helping a village slay a few nasty demons when Shippo had arrived. The now grow fox demon had lended a helping hand or actually a magic trick or two to weaken the demons.

"About time runt, if I had gone I would've returned this morning." Shippo gave InuYasha a growl and bared his fangs. Even though Shippo was grown, InuYasha still considered him a runt. Though on some occasions he would call him a pest instead of runt.

"Says you InuYasha, your nose can only pick up on Kagome's hormones." In a flash of red Shippo found himself spinning in place before hitting the ground face first. "Damn InuYasha, did you have to hit me that hard?" The now happy hanyou only smiled. While the poor fox mumbled his anger, Shippo would out smart InuYasha someday it was only a matter of time.

After the men finished covering the grave, Kagome and Kohaku placed their flowers on top and said their last good byes. "Thank you everyone for all you've done for my sister and my family. I'm so glad we were able to meet, and journey together all this time." Walking up to Miroku, Kohaku embraced his brother in law once more. "I'm thankful most of all for you, Miroku. Sango loved you dearly, and I know you loved her even more."

A tears came to Miroku's eyes as he hugged Kohaku tightly. After a few moments the two patted each other on the back and quietly stood looking over the many graves. Miroku's body wasn't as stable as before and tiredness was setting in. With a helping hand from Kohaku, he eased Miroku down onto a near by rock. "Sango was someone I never thought I'd have the honor of knowing. She was always brave, trustworthy, caring, and most of all she never gave up on anything." Miroku's words now had everyone in tears, but there was one who in that moment that cried harder then ever before.

InuYasha's tears were that of silence to the ones around him. On the inside though he was broken as he thought of her. 'I remember so long ago as our little group was slowly building. This woman fought hard against me, not afraid of anything as she attacked. In the end she truly excepted me, but even more this demon slayer who in the end also loved me. Sango my sister, maybe one day we'll cross again in this life or afterlife. Either way you were a true warrior and alway be remembered as one of the best to me.'


End file.
